Hedgehogs Around the World
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: After Sonic defeat Mephiles, he heads off to find his friends and the Chaos Emeralds. Little did he know, that the situation rest on his hands again, but he got his friends for back-up... but will it be enough? Sequel to "Into the Blue".


(Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA, mind you. The OCs belong to me.)

_**Hedgehogs Around the World**_

_**Crikey! A Heist in the Sky!**_

Silver: I'm back with the sequel! Summary time!

_After Sonic saved the world from Mephiles, he quickly heads out to find the rest of his friends and the Chaos Emeralds… Little did he know… the world rest on his hands again, but this time he got his friends for back-up._

_But will it be enough?_

Silver: And warning… because I gave Sonic a Gender Identity Disorder, he'll be confuse about his sexuality. So if this goes gay, I advise you to stop reading and boot yourself out instead of flaming me. If you do, watch out for Blaze's backfire.

P.S. This is now a third person view.

* * *

><p><strong>Crikey! A Heist in the Sky!<strong>

"This is a nightmare!"

"How did this happen!"

"Mommy, why am I furry?"

People seems to panic on the sight of humanoid animals, which looks ridiculously cute and calls the police. When they arrive, they began detaining the animals and shot a few. Managing to get all in the truck, they didn't notice they missed one… just hovering in the night sky, watching in fright before flying away.

**:::^*^:::**

"Officially… this is nuts." Sonic uttered as he flips thru the news channel, showing the headline of Mobians being detained captured or… killed. He irks a bit on very scene of these on every news.

"We cannot blame them." Fortune said, leaning back in her seat. "We only exist in this world as game characters. Consider ourselves fortunate that your country, America and Canada are more accepting than others."

"Yeah… it's a blessing…" he uttered before turning the TV off and dropping the remote on the cup holder. "So, got any new info about my friends?"

"One… Blaze is in Rio de Janiero." she replied, as she looks out the window to see the clear blue sky and he whistled.

"Rio, huh?" Sonic said, remembering that Carnival is coming near. Maybe he could party a bit before/after finding Blaze.

"You sit like a girl." a bear said, entering the room and the blue hedgehog glare at him.

"Hey, blame the Egg-for-Brains for this Gender Crisis of mine." the hedgehog snapped and sulks in his seat.

"Ha ha, sorry Blue." he apologizes and looks at Fortune. "Lady Fortune, we're about to reach Australia soon."

"All right…." she replied and the bear heads back to the cockpit, as she looks at the blue hero. "Since the world is still in chaos and not in friendly term with our kind, I think we should sky dive as soon as we reach land."

"Okay." the blue hedgehog said with a thumb up before slipping the headphones to listen to the music. Then he yanks the headphone in bewilderment and a very odd song echoed out.

"_Fish in my underpants, yeah!"_

"Fortune! Stop putting weird songs in my mp3!" The hedgehog yelled at the fox, who just laugh at her friend's reaction. Glaring at her, he place his headphone on the table, turns the mp3 player off and then picks a book…

Which made the fox eyes widen in proportion…

"What? When I was Esen I don't mind this type of relationship." Sonic said it, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm so disturbed…" she uttered, as the blue hedgehog sighs on the fact that he's already use to it, thanks to Esen. Speaking of humans, he looks out of the window and thinks of his family… so far only his adoptive siblings have accepted him, his foster parent declared their daughter as gone and never coming back. It's a little sad… but there's nothing he can do, except to move on and find the others.

"Lady Fortune, Sonic, I think this will interest you a bit." Mammon said as he calls from the speakers. Looking at one another, the two gets up from their seats and heads to the cockpit. There the bear points at the radar and notices something, and it wasn't long before the blue gem responds with a glow of it's own.

Before the plane shakes, the bear quickly guide the plane up and a good distance away from the target.

"Looks like we got a good heist today… and a daring one." the fox stated and the blue hero just smiled at that.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile…

"Take a look at this."

"… Well, this is quite a dare I might say."

"Not to mention, there is two of them in each planes."

"Oh! Two! This is great!"

"Hold on… one made a move and is heading for the cargo."

"Wait… you mean there is another planning to steal the Emeralds?"

"It seems- Hey wait!" Very alert on the fact that the plane door opens.

"Sorry but I do better go, I don't want another thief other than me stealing those lovely gems, do you?"

With that, the figure left the plane and darts toward the cargo plane.

"… Um… sir?" once managing to shut the door.

Sighing, the leader of the group just waves it off as he looks at the files… of mobians popping everywhere in the world and a certain article of a black hedgehog.

**:::^*^:::**

Landing safely on the cargo plane, Sonic firmly got a grip on the top of the plane as he holds Lunar tightly. The fox quickly collapse the hang glider and she too finds a good grip on the plane, they then search for a hatch to get in. Once they find and get in…

"You don't mind finding the gem on your own, Sonic?" Lunar asked.

"Going leeway?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Hey, I have my reason." the fox thief replied, with a flick of her tail.

"Alright, watch yourself." he said and they separate ways. Sonic takes out the blue emerald and uses it as a sensor of the other gem. Walking around, the gem soon glows and as he walks further, it begins to shine. Putting it back in the pocket space to prevent the cargo plane from wild shocks from the gems, he began checking each boxes for a ringing sound. Perking the ears around… he did hear the faint ring… and it coming from…

He suddenly jumps and spin dash on the intruder, then lands far away from the new 'guest' and near on the gem. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Really… do you have to be rough on girls?" the figure groan and the blue hedgehog is taken aback on her voice. Recognizing the figure, the huge ears and wings, he slightly relaxes a bit and greets his friend.

"Hey, Rouge, long time no see… quite a long time. Still gem-crazy?" he asked and the white bat thief just gaped on seeing the blue hero himself.

* * *

><p>Silver: Yeah, I'm back but instead of writing in Code Geass, I wrote instead of XXXHolic and X1999! And FF7! I got a lot of story to maintain now… .U moving on… Meet Rouge and she is back with the G.U.N. and what will Sonic do with them? Review!


End file.
